ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cactus8
Welcome Thank you for your interest in this project. I recently lost a lot of data from a mishap having to do with one of my children, so I lost a fair amount of archived research and background information. I do not intend to dig through the old files except 0.4 again, because I have all the data for this game on tables and backup except for some 0.4 data that I still need to extract (mostly dialog). I noticed I did not quite answer your question about 0.4.1 by Discord-Drocsid. There was other stuff, but this was the noticeable items that I remember, so here it is: #It is missing some of the stuff like the 3 pony map sprites #It has a few movesets closer than 0.4 to what they should be #It has several 0.4 movesets missing #one different move #An extra glitch or two If you let us know what you have done or want to learn to do, we can make sure related wiki and project information is available. See the Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks page, ask the team (also listed there), or message me on my Talk page for more info, comments or questions. We are always interested in ALL suggestions, ideas and contributions. --BlackOak42 (talk) 04:30, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Edit Thank you for your edit to the Ponymon info for Young Applejack. There are mixed pronunciation styles so feel free to fix other Ponymon entry pages to match that one. There are also the types listed on the Regional Ponydex Ponymon 1 to 151 that need updated on the Ponymon entry pages too. See the Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks in the "Wiki Page Tasks" section for more information or other helpful ideas. --BlackOak42 (talk) 23:29, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Edit I went back and fixed the typings on most of the ponies. for some like spike/aloe/lotus, I made no edits because they are still partially labelled with pokemon types and not ponymon types, and I still need to go back and fix the categories to match the new types. --Cactus8 (talk) 04:12, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead and use the Pokemon types as I have already used them on 0.5 Ponymon. The current list of types are in the picture to the right, and need added to the list on the Type page. The exception is, the Electric type will likely change to Lightning since so far they are only being used on weather MLP's. I do not plan to end up using Normal type (marked TBD), but I am using it as a default till the type is decided, and can replace it. "???" will only be used for the changelings, but some are on the dex pages since they have not been changed. They should be "TBA". The type icons on the wiki are not the final ones, and the ones on this picture still might change some, so I am holding their wiki addition off till they are final. I think I will soon update the other two generation dexes. I will be including .ini's and modified files for various editors to work with the ROM for this game, so there will be an opportunity to help with the major task of filling in and/or updating the data fields for all 386 Ponymon. By itself, reorganizing the Ponymon entry pages has taken a lot of time from working on the game, so I really appreciate and am counting on a lot of help filling in the wiki pages. I have also been working on a lot of help and tutorial pages, because it will facilitate gamer contributions to help speed up the progress on the game. Thank you for all the work you have done on the Ponymon pages. --BlackOak42 (talk) 16:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Thank you again for your help updating the Ponymon entry pages. If you would like to do more of that sort of thing, please select follow on the Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks page and check the "Wiki Activity" at the top. I am posting more Wiki Tasks including page creation requests. Please ask if you have any questions. --BlackOak42 (talk) 09:01, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Thank You Excellent work. Please capitalize Ponymon. Keep up the good work. There is no harm in adding more about the moves. If it is changed, it is no big deal. --BlackOak42 (talk) 02:47, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Saw you on chat. I am guest at someone else's house. Didn't mean to be rude. Easier to use talk page for me when away. Sorry. --BlackOak42 (talk) 02:57, April 20, 2017 (UTC)